


the Fallen Angels

by kyrene0708



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, 之焉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrene0708/pseuds/kyrene0708
Summary: 实验室play
Kudos: 5





	the Fallen Angels

医科大夜里十点钟的实验楼上，寥寥几盏灯孤寂地亮着。焉栩嘉双手插在白大褂口袋里坐在显示屏前面等数据，黑色西裤裹着的长腿随意搭在旁边的空椅子上。偌大的实验室里除了他之外还躺着一只半死不活的兔子，白炽灯照在头顶，隔绝世界般的安静。

漫长的等待时间极易消磨人的意志，焉栩嘉拆了颗薄荷糖填进嘴里，掏出手机想要随便找个番打发时间，还没点开突然听见敲门声，条件反射按下锁屏，以为是教授过来检查，整好衣服起身开门，看见熟悉的脸才松了口气。

夏之光怀里抱了个支架板，金丝眼镜架在鼻梁上看起来比平时斯文些，从夹子上取下两张纸递给他：“分光计数据测好了，老师你看看。”

焉栩嘉接了纸把人领进实验室，听见陌生的一句老师称呼哑然失笑，问他道：“你搞什么啊？干嘛突然这么叫我。”

夏之光没答，坐在旁边的椅子上环视四周，修长的脊背挺得笔直。焉栩嘉做了一天实验哪儿都酸疼，顺势往他身上一靠，薄荷糖在嘴里嚼碎发出声响。

“今天回家吗？”夏之光冷不丁问，焉栩嘉看了眼手表，“不了，你自己先回去吧，这儿还要等几个小时出数据，我今天回宿舍住。”

“又不回，你直接住实验室得了，”夏之光把肩膀上的脑袋搬开，抱着胳膊赌气，撅起嘴碎碎念，“九九想你都吃不下饭，油条也想你，连家里的床都想你了，你呢？你没有心。”

焉栩嘉歪着头好笑地看着闹脾气的男朋友，凑近勾住他脖子，故意压低声音在人耳边问：“那你呢，之光小朋友想我没？”

“别碰我，”夏之光一挥手把缠在脖子上的胳膊打掉，“我想我老婆，你是哪个？”

蜻蜓点水般的吻擦过嘴角，薄荷糖清凉的香气若有似无残留在唇边，夏之光愣了片刻，耳廓以肉眼可见的速度红起来，被焉栩嘉笑盈盈拧了一把：“现在想起来没，我是谁？”

“你好坏啊焉栩嘉！”

“我坏？我怎么了？诶诶你干嘛……”

焉栩嘉话没来得及说完被连拖带拽拉到走廊尽头的一间小实验室里，木质门在背后“嘭”一声被踹上，夏之光把人按在门上啃，霸道得只许久没开荤小狼，贪婪无餍。结束时两个都带了喘，焉栩嘉心里还惦记着教授扔给自己的那个实验，在夏之光后颈上捏了捏，柔声道：“行了，之光，让我回去了。”

夏之光吻得动情，闭着眼睛，恨不得把他嘴里的薄荷糖味全舔干净，绵密的吻顺着下颌线落在脖颈细滑的皮肤上，焉栩嘉感受到垮下有团硬邦邦的东西不停顶着自己，只好出声警告：“你再蹭咱俩今天就走不了了。”

“走不了正好，就在这儿搞。”

敏感的耳垂被夏之光用舌尖挑逗着，焉栩嘉使了大劲推他，却被抓住手锢在墙上限制自由，只好摆出凶横的眼神瞪他：“夏之光，你听不听话？”

“听啊，怎么不听。那不是你先勾我的嘛。”

夏之光最清楚怎么对付他的男朋友，焉栩嘉像棵没长熟的棉花，包裹着坚硬的外壳，表面上冷冷的不好惹，剥光了才看得清柔软的里子。夏之光不喜欢那层硬壳，想把棉花剥开看一看，伸出手一颗颗挑开焉栩嘉白大褂里面的衬衫扣子。

胸前两点暴露在微凉的空气中，刚刚还耍横的人耷下脑袋，锐气杀得一干二净，过长的刘海盖住眼睛，月光底下看不清脸上的绯红。

感受到怀里人的窘迫，夏之光涨了几分气焰，提起膝盖挤进焉栩嘉两腿之间，笑里带着狡黠：“不是很厉害吗，怎么不叫了，再叫两声给哥哥听听。”说完低头将乳尖含进嘴里，舌头绕着乳晕打转，再轻轻一吸，如愿听见头顶低沉又隐忍的呻吟声。

焉栩嘉抱着他的头，却没力气推开，下一秒又被抓着肩膀压到一张小床上，蓄了水雾的眼睛在黑夜里闪着亮光，不由仰起脸发问。

“这是哪儿啊？”

夏之光忙着扒人衣服，敷衍地回一句自己看。焉栩嘉脑袋晕晕乎乎，勉强分出意识打量着四周环境，一片漆黑里隐约看见几张摆放整齐的小床，看起来像医科大学生上诊断课用的实验室。

皮带解开一半夏之光头上又挨了巴掌，焉栩嘉不知道看见了什么，身体僵得像块石头，半晌才扒着他的手小声嚷了句有监控。夏之光安抚似得在他嘴角亲了亲，一本正经忽悠道：“没事的，这个实验室监控坏了，教授也回家了，整个实验楼就剩咱们俩了，”说到一半，又故意伏在人耳边吹气，“现在放心了？让不让搞？嗯？”

焉栩嘉被痒意激得缩起脖子，小幅度点了头表示允了，持续绷紧的身体也渐渐松弛下来，任夏之光抬着自己的腿将西裤和底裤一道褪到脚踝处，脱开束缚的性器立刻弹了出来，被夏之光握在手里一边套弄一边调笑。

“都硬成这样了，我不帮你能行吗。”

感到害臊的焉栩嘉抬起一条胳膊挡在眼睛上，喉咙里溢出几声哼唧，抓着他的肩膀催促：“你快点，我怕等会来人。”

“赶紧来人，越多越好，让那些小孩都过来看看他们的小老师被我伺候的好不好。”

夏之光话没说几句，发现焉栩嘉已经在他手里射了出来，无奈叹着气揶揄：“都做过这么多次了，我老婆还是这么不经逗呢。”

“你……闭嘴。”

焉栩嘉迫切想把那张讨厌的嘴堵上，于是撑着身体坐起来吻他，射出的精液使整个实验室空气都变得淫靡，薄荷糖的味道被冲淡了不少。

湿濡缠绵的吻结束时，夏之光将人揽着腰调成跪坐姿势，高潮的后劲还未过，焉栩嘉整个人软成一滩水，上半身轻飘飘靠在夏之光身上，余光瞥见他从口袋里摸出一只白色的小瓶子，立刻警惕起来，抓住夏之光胳膊问道：“这什么东西？”

“没什么，我从准备室顺了瓶没开封的甘油，嘉嘉都爽过了也该我了吧。”

“所以你一早就计划好了？”

“当然了，我上我老婆天经地义。”夏之光一不做二不休把沾了甘油的手指探进焉栩嘉后穴里，有了润滑的作用很轻松便扩张到两根手指。

敏感点被夏之光用指腹蹭过，焉栩嘉喘着声习惯性挠他后背，手搭上去才意识到夏之光衣服还妥妥帖帖穿在身上，觉得很不公平，于是伸手去扯他的白大褂。

扯下一半夏之光腰侧口袋里的手机突然开始震动，四方块屏幕打出亮光，焉栩嘉隐约能看清眼前人锋利的轮廓，眉头微微皱起显得有些不悦。

夏之光没理电话，继续帮他做扩张，焉栩嘉以为男朋友生气了，伸出舌头舔过他眼角的小痣，放轻了声音道：“接吧，万一是急事呢。”

振铃响完一轮，屏幕暗了下去，黑暗中隐约听见一声轻笑，夏之光那只戴戒指的手攀上焉栩嘉后脑，狭长的柳叶眼弯起来像只小狐狸，比翻书还快的变脸本事让人无言以对。

“没急事，我外卖到了。”

“………”

“实验室什么时候允许吃东西了？你是刚来上学的小孩吗？”

焉栩嘉被戏弄了有些愠怒，无意间端出几分教训学生的腔调，夏之光只好顺气似得在他后背拍了拍，解释道：“我心疼我老婆啊，教授什么破实验都扔给你，你看你，在实验室里捯饬一整天了，中午也没来得及吃东西。再说我不填满肚子也没力气喂饱你啊。”

焉栩嘉听不得浑话，一把推在他肩膀上：“赶紧去拿。”

“好好好，听你的。”

倏然空虚下来的小穴不适应地翕张，迫切地想要被填满。夏之光洗干净手回来，正好撞见焉栩嘉不老实的小动作，从地上的一堆衣物里抽走根皮带绕到他身后，扯着人手腕就要往上捆，被焉栩嘉眼疾手快躲开，警惕地盯着他问：“你干嘛？”

“嘉嘉乖，等我回来一起嘛。”

“那也不至于绑着我啊……”

没得逞的夏之光瞬间变回委屈小朋友，撅起嘴嘟囔：“嘉嘉就是根木头，一点情趣都不懂，你不爱我，你根本不爱我。”一脸怨气哄不好的样子逼得焉栩嘉不得不妥协，背过手任由夏之光将自己交叠的小臂用皮带紧紧缠住，百般无奈却又扭着头发出警告：“你……总之，不准欺负我。”

夏之光信誓旦旦做了保证，绕到前面三百六十度欣赏自己的作品。焉栩嘉双腿打开跪在床上，白大褂和衬衫敞开着，胸前至下腹的光景一览无余，月光朦胧下也看得清挺立起来的粉红乳尖。

焉栩嘉被他盯得又赧红了脸，偏过头小声埋怨：“真服你，一天天哪来这么多情趣。”

夏之光视线从上往下扫，停留在焉栩嘉白大衣口袋里别着的一支白色派克笔上，眼睛一亮。那支钢笔夏之光柜子里有根同款黑色的，是上个月他们在一起时教授送的礼物。

“还有别的情趣，想不想玩？”话罢没等人回答就将笔抽了去，拿在手里晃了一圈，俯身对准湿软的穴口一点点塞进去。冰凉的钢笔贴着湿热的肠壁上下滑动，进入到手指无法触及的深度，焉栩嘉缩在他怀里颤栗了一下，冷着脸命他拿出来。不过嘴上虽拒绝着，身体却是诚实的，小穴不自禁绞着那根笔往深处吸。

“可是你下面那张嘴说它很喜欢。”

夏之光在两片肿着的唇瓣上亲了亲，胳膊搭在焉栩嘉肩膀上，凑的很近，“嘉嘉知道吗，你现在的样子特像昨天那片子里的女优，”说完特意扳着他下巴左右看，另一只手坏心眼的在胸前拧了把，“这儿再大点就更像了。”

焉栩嘉被他这一拧疼得差点叫出来，身后的钢笔也跟着掉出来摔出一声闷响，转眼又被夏之光重新塞回去，拍着两边臀肉警告他：“夹紧了，再掉出来就收拾你。”

“……赶紧滚。”

夏之光让滚就滚，一步三回头走到门口，轻轻带上门离开。小小的实验室瞬间安静下来，黑暗里一星半点的动静都被无限放大，怕黑怕冷怕疼怕鬼的焉栩嘉陡然后悔，刚才不该这么听话让他捆着手，倘若此时被路过的人看见这副不正经的样子他情愿一头撞死。

墨菲定律第四条：如果你担心某种情况发生，那么它就更有可能发生。而此刻门外适时响起的脚步声完美印证了这条定律。

那阵脚步声太轻太慢，一点也不像夏之光踩出来的，可这会儿整栋楼除了他还能有谁。焉栩嘉勉强保持镇定，喊了声之光没人回应，再喊一遍每个字都带了颤。

脚步声愈来愈近，引得肾上腺素骤然飙升，前端整个挺立起来，双腿发软根本挪不动。焉栩嘉闭紧眼睛睫毛跟着抖，全身注意力都集中在后面，穴口紧紧绞着那根笔，直到被人吻了一下额头。

“我在呢，不怕不怕，啊。”

熟悉的声音浸了奶一般又甜又腻，充当神经安慰剂迅速蔓延进血液中。焉栩嘉浑身肌肉一松，后穴的钢笔滑落在床上咚的一声响，在寂静的实验室里格外清晰。

“你干嘛去了？我叫你怎么不理我？”焉栩嘉仰头质问，红着眼睛像只炸毛猫。

夏之光被他责问的语气吓得怔了怔，赶忙伸出手帮人把毛捋顺，“我拿了外卖正好碰见实验楼的保安，追着我跑了几层楼才甩掉，我怕他还没走远嘛，不是故意不理你的。”

“你放屁，你就是……滚……唔”

没骂完的话全被堵进嘴里，焉栩嘉被迫仰着头回应他的吻，象征着庄严和神圣的白大衣此时松松垮垮挂在身上，轻轻一碰就滑下来大半，露出白皙的肩。

被按倒之前，为了最后的尊严，焉栩嘉开口命令他：“解开。”

夏之光依言解开皮带掏出发烫的性器，焉栩嘉强忍着没翻白眼，“我说我的手。”

夏之光没应，手指在淌着水的后穴里进出，明显感受到怀里的身体有些难耐的四下挣动，半褪的衣料在他胸前蹭来蹭去，焉栩嘉把头靠在他肩膀上，牙齿轻轻磨着他颈侧搏动的脉管，灼热的呼吸燎着夏之光每一寸皮肤，说话声低低沉沉，像在撒娇又像在求饶，“之光，帮我解开，前面难受。”

“不是说好了，后面没夹住就罚你。”

“那你……那你摸摸我，前面，难受。”

“舒服了就找地方蹭蹭，像我家猫一样。”

焉栩嘉被欲火撩的抓心挠肝，夏之光却还是站着不为所动，好整以暇地等着看他能主动到哪般地步。欲求不满的小穴翕张吞吐着手指，焉栩嘉被绑在身后的手不安分地试图抓他的胳膊，左右挪动膝盖蹭着他腿间的物件，终于把眼前人的耐性磨光，被一把摁倒在床上。

挺进去的那一刻，夏之光有种夙愿成真的满足感，印象里那个穿着白大衣长相禁欲的老师，正被他压在实验室里操干。

那时候焉栩嘉刚拿到医科大学硕毕业证，偶尔替老教授站岗，算不上正经老师，统共只给夏之光他们班讲过两节课，第一节是机能学实验课，也是他俩头一回见面。

那是夏之光大二刚开学不久，秋色宜人的九月，坐在窗边能闻见桂花清甜的香气，学生们穿着白大褂分成组等待上课。须臾，寂静的实验室里突然响起一阵喧哗，夏之光头埋在桌子底下刷副本没在意，直到肩膀被人推了推，坐他旁边的男生兴冲冲指着门口：“光哥快看，我晕，比你还帅！”

屏幕里的boss掉成残血，夏之光抬头循着众人的目光看过去，刚好对上一双漂亮的眼睛。年轻的老师神色淡漠，看上去不好接近，白大褂扣子系得整齐，刘海垂在额头两侧，黑色手表露出半截在袖口，从头到脚规规矩矩一丝不苟。

夏之光撇嘴感叹，这人怕不是个处女座。

旁边的八卦精却兴奋异常，说他认识这个老师，人家十六岁就考上医科大了，现在跟着教授做科研。夏之光听他说完掰着指头算了半天，自己小时候闯祸蹲过级，焉栩嘉却是一路跳上来的，算来算去发现这老师竟然跟自己年纪一般大，甚至比他还小些，心里很不舒服。

隔壁桌的女生围在一起叽叽喳喳，传到夏之光耳朵里最多的词是bk，夏之光撑着下巴略加思忖，用不大不小刚好能让讲台上人听清的声音问了句：“bk是什么？baby king吗？”

焉栩嘉循声看过来这边，夏之光就眯起眼睛笑，惹不惹得起偏要亲自试试，说出的话句句带刺，“厉害厉害，小孩都能过来当老师了。”

八卦精同桌被他吓出一身汗，低头一个劲拍他大腿，“哥，哥，你小声点，人家听见了，他听见了……”

实验室里所有人的目光聚焦过来，一半盯着台上，一半瞅着台下，都在等着他们掐起来。然而台上的焉栩嘉并没在意，手插进口袋里开始讲课，夏之光也觉得没劲，埋头继续打游戏，一堂课一句也没听。

不听讲的后果昭然可见，夏之光当组长给兔子动脉插管前没做好结扎，一剪刀下去血喷出来溅了满脸满身，白大褂上留下很长一道鲜红色的痕迹。

同组的女生被吓得叫出声，夏之光慌了神直接上手去按，半空中却被人抓住胳膊。那人手很冰，夏之光用袖子擦了把眼睛，模糊的视野里出现一只黑色的手表。焉栩嘉捏起几片纱布，细长的手指在一片血泊里翻找片刻，准确地下了只动脉夹止住血，完事接过女生递来的纸巾擦手，收获一大批崇拜的目光。

对比下夏之光像只落汤小狗一样狼狈，丢了魂似得愣在一旁。焉栩嘉弯起嘴角轻笑，用自己手里的纸巾帮他拭去眼角下沾的兔子血，再将那团擦脏的纸巾塞到他白大衣胸前的口袋里。

临走前特意回头笑了笑，些微婴儿肥的脸鼓起来显得圆圆的，一开口低沉的声线又显得成熟不少，用安慰幼儿园小朋友的语气对夏之光说，“没关系，大家第一次都是这样。”说完转身走开，只给人留了摸不透的背影。

同组那位八卦精拿纸巾手忙脚乱给他擦脸，笑嘻嘻嘲讽他：“光哥，报应啊，看你还说不说人家小孩了。”一低头恍然瞥见夏之光鼓起来的裤裆，嘴张得能塞下鸡蛋，“哥，你……你你你？”

“我什么我，”夏之光夺了他手里的脏纸团丢进垃圾桶，眼睛直勾勾盯着讲台上的影子，“操，这老师长得真性感。”

第二次见面是大三的诊断课，课堂内容主要学习胸部叩诊基本方法，十几个男生围在一张小床边，焉栩嘉脖子上挂了个听诊器，问有谁愿意脱了衣服躺上来当志愿者。

男孩们一听脱衣服变得扭扭捏捏，夏之光在一群人里显得很兴奋，手都快举到天花板上，主动又热情地脱了上衣躺过去，惹得许多人捂嘴偷笑。

少年人精瘦的肌肉此刻全显露在眼前，焉栩嘉没说什么，给学生展示完叩诊手型，低头在夏之光胸前按了按，找到肋间隙开始做示范，棕色的刘海轻轻垂下挡住眼帘，别人看不见的神色夏之光却看的很清楚，想起上堂课的未报之仇，在焉栩嘉叩完离开之前又快又准地攥住他的手。

“老师不行不行还不够，多摸会，往这儿摸，使劲点。”夏之光带着他的手在自己身上乱摸，笑得轻佻，像花花公子轻薄良家少女。被轻薄的良家少女也不恼，顺着他的手在腹部不知道哪个位置按了按，疼得夏之光一下子冒出一身汗，坐起来嗷嗷叫唤。

“啊！老师别按！痛痛痛！”

围着看的学生纷纷起哄，八卦精同学更是捂住眼睛不忍直视。小焉老师也跟着笑了笑，在众目睽睽下拍着夏之光的头问还要不要继续摸。

“你不知道，你当时笑起来的样子，多像一只傲上天的凤凰，”夏之光把人翻过来换了个姿势重新进入，“我当时就想，凤凰被我压着操的时候又是什么表情？”

焉栩嘉很快适应了新姿势，回头挑眉看向他，“然后你就又硬了？”夏之光身下动作一滞，讶异问道：“你都看见了？”

“真没出息，哪一次都……呃啊……”焉栩嘉正想接着挖苦他，挨了几下深顶后乖乖闭嘴。

从那次诊断课往后，夏之光要追小焉老师的事情就在整个医科大里传开了。夏之光性子张扬，看上谁就势必会闹得沸沸扬扬恨不得全天下都知道，连老教授都时不时会问一嘴进展如何。焉栩嘉面子薄挂不住，想了很久终于有了主意，对正在楼底下摆蜡烛的夏之光说，等你什么时候考上教授的研究生了我就跟你。

夏之光眼睛一亮，蜡烛也不摆了，对着楼上玻璃喊道：“这可是你说的，不准反悔。”

焉栩嘉自诩脑子好使，千算万算却没算到自己尊敬的老教授竟然是夏之光他二舅，在实验室里看见那张熟悉又欠扁的脸时神色十分复杂。

夏之光刚从他二舅的休息室里出来，没心没肺地走过来跟焉栩嘉握手：“老师，呸，学长你好啊，我是夏之光，哦不对不对，现在是你男朋友了。”

焉栩嘉面无表情拍开他的手径直往前走，夏之光双手在嘴边拢成喇叭，一分钟内换了三个称呼，喊声回荡在整个实验楼里：“老婆晚上等我接你回家啊！”

————————————————

旖旎的情事结束时，两个人清理完毕再回到实验室里已经夜里十一点多了。被做实验用的兔子四肢大张着分别被绑在实验台的四角，夏之光指着那只惨兮兮的兔子，像发现新玩具的孩子扳着焉栩嘉脑袋让他看：“下次我们也这么玩！”

焉栩嘉条件反射腿一软，扶着门框才勉强站得稳，脱下自己被弄脏的白大褂丢进夏之光怀里，“你自己跟自己玩吧。”

白炽灯仍旧不知疲惫地亮着，实验室里的一切都显得枯燥无味。

焉栩嘉对着实验步骤配好溶液，一手捏着兔子耳朵一手推注射器，站在实验台旁边像座静止的雕像。他手上的那支药起效极快，稍微操作不慎就会迅速致死，所以要推得很慢很慢才能稳住。

夏之光一分钟也坐不住，非要闹出些动静，玻璃棒在瓶瓶罐罐上敲的噼里啪啦响，学兔子躺在旁边实验台上装死，也分不到他男朋友一丝丝的注意力。

最后实在是无计可施，只好自己消磨时间，坐在转椅上像个陀螺似得在实验室里滑来滑去，停在焉栩嘉背后，盯着黑色西裤底下两瓣蜜桃一般微翘着的臀，想起刚刚揉在手里又白又软打一下还会红起一片，突出的喉结上下滚动，鬼使神差伸出手在蜜桃上面轻轻拍了拍。

焉栩嘉被人碰到就会痒，加上刚刚床上弄的疼劲还没过去，手上动作一抖，反应过来时注射器里的药已然少了一半。

“夏之光……”不得了了。

“啊？”

实验台上的兔子突然张着嘴大喘气，脆弱的胸膛上下起伏，两个人回过神，试了一切办法拯救，盐水不知道推了几管，心肺按压也没按回来，最终只能眼睁睁看着兔子两眼一翻厥过去，做了一下午的实验功毁在最后一步，功亏一篑。

“嘉嘉，我，我我我，对不起……”

焉栩嘉回过头从上往下看他，眼里的火苗窜出来能把人活活烧死，“你知不知道刚那一管药有多贵，你、你打我屁股干嘛啊？”

“我不是故意的，谁让你用屁股对着我……”

夏之光抱着人的手哄了半天也没哄好，只等来一句你明天自己跟你二舅解释去。

回家路上，被迫提前下班的焉栩嘉看起来脸色不太美好，脚下步子踏得飞快。夏之光一路小跑跟上来，手里抱着两件白大褂，气喘吁吁解释着。走到红绿灯路口，不知道谁的肚子咕咕叫了几声，焉栩嘉顿住脚步，夏之光没站稳差点撞人身上。

“夏之光，你外卖呢？”

“啊？啊……我外卖呢……对啊……它去哪瞎逛了……想不起来了……好像丢实验楼里了……”

“…………”


End file.
